


Heat Wave

by Curvygiraffe



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fire, Fluff, Magic, Multi, Smut, Threesomes, other demension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvygiraffe/pseuds/Curvygiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a short chapter but it's just the beginning</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. For Starters

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short chapter but it's just the beginning

"Who are you supposed to be Char? It's a costume party not some _drag_ contest." Louise said wearing her yearly _sexy_ animal costume. This year it's a bunny costume. She's wearing a pink circle smeared on her nose, her sister's bunny ears, the smallest white crop top, acid wash booty shorts, with cotton ball taped on the back, with cream fishnets, and white high tops.

"I'm not competing in any contest, are you? it's a good thing you're  mine otherwise I'd have to keep you home, but if you must know I'm cosplaying my favourite book character." I sassed back.

"Which one would that be? And for your information I would crush you and any costume contest." Lou boasted. "C'mon, we've got to go or we'll be late again."

As we walked out the door, I paused grabbing her wrist to stop her. Looking at her auburn eyes and beautiful freckled face.I couldn't help but lean in. Moving my hand that was previously holding her soft small wrist to caress her face. As I rubbed my thumb against her cheek. I leaned in and gave her one of those soft _beautiful_ kisses. As I pulled away and looked into her eyes, they were filled with fear, like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Lou? Louise, is there something wrong? " I asked in concern. Looking over her at panic, she seemed to be totally frozen in fear. She started saying "Charoletta my dear..." And trailed off. This repeated for what seemed like forever (but was actually two minutes).

Suddenly, it was like a switch being flipped and we were walking out the door. "Hold on," I said, confused getting a hold of Lou's arm. In the blink of an eye I was in a burning city. Standing in complete awe overcome by confusion, horror, and the strange b _eauty_ of it all.

My hand dropped back to my side and instantly were both back in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Lou chuckled. "It looked like you saw _Hercules._ "

"You didn't see that?"

"No, let's go where already late"

"But... I.." she cut me off right there

"No butts or lame excuses, you promised you'd come Char."

I got myself together and we drove off to the party.


	2. Feeling The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be two chapters, but they were both really short so. Here's a two-in-one.

Penn's apartment door opened. But by the looks of it, you couldn't tell where the sea of _people_ ended. I looked at Lou and she looked back, we took deep breaths and ran in.

After about five shots, two beers, and something in a bag, I was crazy. I was stumbling everywhere and  making out with _whoever_  I could get my hands on. Finally I had gotten sober enough to drive.  I went looking for Lou throughout the apartment, but I couldn't find her. Eventually after 20 minutes of searching, I found her out cold in a closet.

 Sitting next to this slutty bunny I love so much, placingg my hand on her warm shoulder, shaking firmly but gently. 

"Lou," I said in a sing-songy voice. "C'mon my little honeybun."

"Hmm…" She groaned.

"I think you had a little too much, lets go home."

" 'member no work tomorrow." She groggily said.

" Okie dokie." I chuckled. And we went off into the car and drove home. When I parked the car something felt off. Looking over at Lou I knew something was wrong. She was wide-eyed and pale, looking _right_  through me. Just as I opened my mouth to question what the _fuck_ was going on.

Lou said " Amber Rosewood." 

She held out her arm, it was like she was hypnotized. When Lou spoke again, she sounded calm. She told me to grab on and don't let go. Intrigued to see the _city that burned_ , I did just that. 

But instead of traveling back to that devastating beauty, a white hot pain washed over me. I cant really explain it, just that I was in such an emense pain, I couldn't move, breathe, see, or feel  any thing but that _devouring_ pain. When I heard a blood curdling scream, I thought it was Lou and wanted to get to her. I realized when I was tugging to get lose of Lou's strong grip, that it was me screaming. I wondered why isn't Lou hearing me? It felt like _days_ passed (it was actually a few hours) when the pain died down a little, same as the strength put into her grip that's was keeping me in place.

" Lou," I croaked. " Babe, please let go. please hear me." I started to sob. After a few seconds she blinked, looked down at our conjoined arms, and let go. I passed out as soon as we separated.

Waking up in our bed, in so much pain I could barely move. Lou walked in the room surprised I was awake, and avoided any eye contact whatsoever.

" Lou, what..." She cut me off before I could finish.

" Please char, don't."

As the beautiful girl  walked towards our bathroom, she whispered " I'm sorry myy love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading check back in on Wednesday to see what happens next. feel free to leave a comet and a like/kudos.


	3. Bright Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happens. Read to find out ;p

Weeks passed by, and everything went back to normal. when I came home Monday evening, the apartment was filled with the delicious scent of what could only be, veggie burgers.

" Mmm... do I smell VEGGIE BURGERS!?" I yelled running towards Lou, grabbing her from behind.

" Maybe yes, maybe no."

She turned her head to the side placing a kiss on my cheek.

" so when is this mystery dinner ready to be eaten"

" in ten minutes. So go take a shower you smell like office." She scrunched up her face, and shooed me away.

I had taken my shower and was ready to go and eat. But as soon as I opened the bathroom door the city was on the other side. so shocked I blinked to see if it was really there, but as soon as I closed my eyes. it was gone as if id never seen it. Shaking off the confusion and shock, I walked into the kitchen.

" Babe, what's wrong?" Lou asked in concern.

" nothing, just confused on what's for dinner." I lied still  taken back, by the city's sudden appearance.

" Well you were right they are... burgers, just for us vegan gays."

I chuckled and sat down. Dinner was real quiet, despite all of Lou's attempts to try and get a conversation going.

After we finished eating, and I washed the dishes,  I went straight to bed. Falling asleep fairly fast something woke me up, like a jolt of lightning hit me. Jumping out of bed, running to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to try and get all memories, of the city and the car out. The running water splashed on my face, looking back at myself in th mirror I found.... A dark silhouette of what looked human. Reaching my hand up to touch it in the mirror. As soon as I did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back Monday to see what happens next. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! feel free to leave a comment and a like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I'll be posting Monday's and Wednesday's so feel free to leave your thoughts anytime


End file.
